1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display-panel-drive apparatus that drives a display panel.
2. Related Art
A display-panel-drive apparatus comprising a drive unit that drives the display panel, and a control unit that outputs a control signal to the drive unit is known. With this kind of display-panel-drive apparatus, a specified drive pulse is supplied to the display panel by performing ON/OFF control of the switching element located in the drive unit based on a control signal from the control unit.
However, when proper control signals are not output from the control unit, it becomes impossible for the drive unit to properly generate drive pulses, and there is a possibility of an abnormal display or damage to the drive unit. For example, in the case in which the main power supply to the display-panel-drive apparatus is turned OFF, when the voltage of the power supply to the control unit drops faster than that of the power supply of the drive unit, abnormal control signals are supplied to the drive unit while voltage from the power supply is applied to the drive unit. Also, when fluctuations in the power supply to the control unit occur due to some reason, the control unit does not operate properly, so the same phenomenon occurs.